1. Field
The present invention relates to charge forming apparatus of a type in which a stream of air impinges upon a stream of fuel causing a portion of fuel to separate from the fuel stream and mix with the air stream.
2. Prior Art
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,627 which shows charge forming apparatus in which fuel is dispersed from a fuel channel into an air stream in accordance with changes in the shape of the fuel stream resulting from impingement of the air stream on the fuel stream. The length of a gap in a fuel channel, exposed to the air stream, is manually adjustable to provide a desired air-fuel ratio. Several gapped fuel channels may be employed in a single air stream such that the combined air-fuel ratios of the several fuel channels provide an overall air fuel ratio characteristic for the apparatus. The prior art also includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,382 wherein the flow rate of a stream of fuel in a channel is regulated in order to influence the proportion of fuel displaced from a gap in the channel. The flow rate of the fuel stream, and therefore the air-fuel ratio, can be adjusted without disturbing the exposed length of the gap in the fuel channel. Adjustment of the air-fuel ratio can be continuously varied in response to a remotely monitored condition by varying the flow rate of the fuel stream in the fuel channel. The prior art also includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,436 which shows a fuel pressure operated injector device having a nozzle assembly extending into an air passage wherein a hollow needle valve is opened by fuel pressure so that a jet of fuel is directed upwardly against a baffle member for dispersion into the air passage.